


Illness in the Tower of Uru

by TB_Samurai



Category: Panzer Dragoon Saga
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Samurai/pseuds/TB_Samurai
Summary: This is not quite what Edge expected when he went to meet Craymen in the Tower.





	Illness in the Tower of Uru

**Author's Note:**

> I have no faith in my writing abilities, but I hope people like this anyway.

Craymen stood waiting in the Tower. Edge would soon be arriving to the room that Craymen was waiting in. He had been feeling a little queasy all day, but he needed to meet with Edge to explain the purpose of the Tower, and to help Azel recover after the death of her dragon, among other things. Although he felt awful, he was more concerned about what the Empire would do if they took control of Azel and the Tower. They were outside of the Tower now, preparing to infiltrate it. He needed Edge’s help to fight them off. Worrying about this did not help his stomach at all. In fact, it made him feel even worse. His nausea was building up and he was starting to sweat.

Edge arrived in the room on a floating disc of light. Craymen looked over towards Edge. “Again, I am in your debt…” Craymen said to Edge.

Suddenly, Craymen felt a strong wave of nausea. Saliva began to flood over his tongue. He realized that he was going to vomit and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He leaned forward slightly, gagging once, preparing to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor of the Tower.

Although the admiral of the Black Fleet was Edge’s enemy, he couldn’t help but feel a little concerned about Craymen. He never expected to see him in such a state as this. Edge watched as Craymen gagged again, this time clutching his stomach.

“Uh… Are you okay?” Edge asked.

Craymen retched quietly, and a stream of orange-ish brown vomit fell past his lips and splashed onto the floor of the ancient Tower. He burped and another splash hit the ground, splattering partially digested chunks of food onto his boots. He looked down at the puddle of vomit that came from him and moaned. He still felt terrible and knew he was not finished throwing up.

Craymen looked over towards Edge, who had a puzzled look on his face. “Edge, just give me a moment,” Craymen panted, waiting for the next wave of vomit to come up.

Craymen retched, and a quite large amount of vomit splattered into the existing puddle on the ground, splashing even more of it on Craymen’s boots. His stomach heaved again and again, causing the pool to grow larger. Tears welled up in his eyes from the exertion. Craymen took several deep breaths before retching again, bringing up only a small stream followed by some dry heaves. His stomach was finally empty. He moved away from the foul smelling puddle and sat down, leaning back against the cool wall of the Tower. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He rested there for a minute, breathing heavily until he had recovered enough to stand up and continue what he was doing before he was overcome with nausea.

“Watch the screen,” directed Craymen. Several screens appeared around the room. One displayed Edge on his dragon, and others displayed the Grig Orig, the Emperor’s flagship right outside the Tower, as well as other Imperial ships.

“Take a good look at death itself. The Flagship Grig Orig. No man should wield such power. That fleet, that Tower, it all belongs in the Ancient Age.”

“What about you? What are you doing here? And uh… are you okay?” questioned Edge.

“No, I am not alright, Edge. I have not been feeling well all day. But more important things are at stake. I have no time to rest. Come with me. I have something to show you.”

Craymen, now on a floating light disc like the one Edge was on, rode down a transparent underwater corridor. Edge followed him, watching the fish swimming above and to the sides of him. Edge could tell Craymen was still feeling ill. Craymen had a pained look on his face, which was also quite sweaty. He wondered if Craymen had a fever, and hoped whatever he did have wasn’t contagious.

“The path to Uru. That is the purpose of these ruins, or what we call the Tower. It creates a habitable environment for an already dead planet. To this day, we’re protected by the power of the Ancient Age. I’m sure you’ve grown to loathe the monsters. They have a purpose. Essentially, they act as the caretakers of the ecosystem. Their actions, all, are to protect mankind from extinction. Even if the Tower restores the world, the humans will just consume and destroy it again. Someone, or something, must take control of everything, or we shall continue to destroy ourselves forever, ” Craymen explained.

They soon entered a room where Azel was resting in a compartment, recovering from the shock of losing Atolm, her dragon.

“It’s nearly impossible to destroy the Tower from the outside. But it is possible to break inside, and take control of it, especially if the intruder was one of those monsters. Azel was the weapon created for that purpose. The Emperor discovered this and searched for her. But I found her first. I freed her from her ancient duty and gave her a new objective,” Craymen added.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and the room shook. A screen appeared in the room. It was the Empire. They were beginning to enter the Tower.

The sudden shaking of the Tower caused Craymen to feel nauseated again. He hardly had anything left in his stomach to throw up now. He leaned forward, bracing his hand against the wall and retched painfully, bringing up a small amount of bitter tasting yellow bile. He heaved violently for a bit afterwards, unable to get anything else up. When he was finally done, he spat several times to attempt to get as much of the taste of bile out of his mouth as possible.

“You… are our only hope,” groaned Craymen as he wiped sweat off his brow.

“What do you want me to do?” inquired Edge.

“Nothing. I merely set the stage. You must fulfill your own destiny, in your own way,” Craymen responded. He collapsed to his knees, shivering slightly.

“I… I haven’t forgiven you yet,” stated Edge as he left the room, ready to fight off the invaders with his dragon.

Craymen leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. He wanted to fight as well, but it would be in vain.

“The Imperials are already invading the top of the Tower, and they’re heading for the control area,“ informed Craymen.

“Craymen. We’ll finish this when I return,” stated Edge.

“And I look forward to seeing you return safely,” Craymen responded wearily as Edge and his dragon started to fly up the Tower. He now had a chance to rest.


End file.
